


Among Our Laurels

by salishseaselkie



Series: Thistle Thine, Rose Mine [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Celebrations, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salishseaselkie/pseuds/salishseaselkie





	Among Our Laurels

When Rhona returned to Denerim after her search for the cure to the taint, Denerim was aglow for days.The palace was busier than it had been since the defeat of the Fifth Blight as Ferelden rejoiced at the return of its queen. A lavish feast was held in her honor, and many nobles noted that the King had not been so happy in many years.

She floated in and out of the conversations, bubbling between with laughter and sharp wit, and all the while, Alistair followed close behind. It did not escape the attention of anyone that night that his hands stayed close to his wife, and it was true. As he watched her flit about the throne room, his hands itched to touch her, to hold her, to map out her skin. Her eyes met his several times, each time darkening from a sparkling joy to a searing lust, and it did nothing for his desire to lay his hands on her to see how much she wanted him in return.

It was not until she went for a third goblet of wine that Alistair took her hand and led her away. They slipped out into the corridor, both of them with wicked grins on their faces, and when Alistair pulled her into a dark alcove with generous curtains that promised sanctuary from prying eyes, she accepted him as naturally as the shore accepts the surf. Heated kisses stifled their moans as they came together, quick and slick and sure, and Alistair blessed each inch of her skin, blessing each mole, mourning each new scar that he was not present to prevent, and made love to his wife who was whole and hale and his, forever more.

And when he announced to the Landsmeet that Rhona carried his child, no one in all of Thedas felt more joy than he. Everything that he was once convinced was an impossible dream was now his. Though the world around them was being torn apart, Alistair finally felt whole.


End file.
